<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mirror by jvnixt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431861">mirror</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvnixt/pseuds/jvnixt'>jvnixt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Demon Choi Yeonjun, Demon/Human Relationships, Dom Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Selfcest, Sub Choi Yeonjun, Yeonjuncest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvnixt/pseuds/jvnixt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeonjun has a terrifyingly good experience with himself in the middle of the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Yeonjun/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally wrote this as a twt fic for jjuni's bday!</p><p> </p><p>  <b>note: human = crown yeonjun, demon = puma yeonjun!</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darkness. </p><p>Candles. </p><p>Where did everyone go?</p><p>Yeonjun gasped for air as a sudden, unknown figure pounced on him faster than the speed of light. </p><p>His body shook violently as he stared at the evil entity hovering over him in sheer terror, unable to scream. It mimicked his physical appearance exactly, though blonde-haired and quite muscular.</p><p>"Don't be scared, baby. I'm just you," the entity cooed, gently stroking Yeonjun's cheek.</p><p>"G-g-get away f-from me!" Yeonjun choked out, a warm liquid spilling from his cock and soaking the sheets below him as he tried to escape the bed. </p><p>"Aww, look who still wets the bed," his counterpart teased. "Don't worry sweetheart, you won't be going anywhere until I'm done with you."</p><p>Yeonjun's limbs felt too heavy to move, as if an unseen force was holding him down.</p><p>The sound of unbuckling didn't register in Yeonjun's mind until he saw the other's length hanging freely, inhuman in its large size.</p><p>"W-wait, what are you--n-no, please don't do this!" he began to panic, heart thumping in his chest rapidly. </p><p>"Oh~ is my little virgin afraid of cock? Daddy won't hurt his sweet wittle baby," the entity taunted, knowing the human's secrets.</p><p>"S-stop, please, let me go!" Yeonjun pleaded, tears welling in his eyes.</p><p>"Shh, don't cry my love, I promise I'll make you feel so good," the other assured as he pulled Yeonjun's night shorts off, no underwear beneath.</p><p>"No, please, it's going to hurt, " the human sobbed as he felt flesh prod at his entrance, bracing himself for the intense pain he was about to experience.</p><p>Confusion fell over him as the blonde's cock slid inside of him painlessly. </p><p>"My cock has to do the work itself because virgins like you don't know what lube is," the entity said, hissing as the other squeezed tightly around him. </p><p>Yeonjun practically screamed as he was suddenly thrusted into impossible speed, not having enough time to warm up to the near unbearable amount of pleasure.</p><p>"You like that? You like it when I fuck your tight little cunt?" the dominant one cursed, as he slammed into his counterpart with full force, bed shaking violently beneath them. </p><p>Yeonjun could only respond in screams, grunts and sobs, eyes rolling in the back of his head. He felt possessed, unable to do anything but shout in ecstasy and writhe under the other's touch.</p><p>"I know, I know. I would cry too."</p><p>The blonde demon didn't falter in his rhythm, driving his sex partner insane with each powerful thrust. He licked his lips at the sight of Yeonjun's cock, leaking pitifully as it bounced left and right.</p><p>Yeonjun couldn't get enough of this excruciatingly good sensation, not wanting to stop even though his body could no longer bear it. His face was damp with tears and his own saliva, growing exhausted from his fit.</p><p>"You gonna cum, baby? Can't take my cock anymore?" the entity taunted as he picked up his pace, skin slapping loudly as he striked the other's prostate endlessly.</p><p>Yeonjun's body spasmed as his orgasm hit him full-force, mind going blank as the milky substance shot out of his cock in rounds. </p><p> </p><p>He woke up in a cold sweat, heart racing from the demonic encounter. </p><p>He shakily reached for his phone in the dark, noticing his notes app was open.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>" 2:22 AM:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Tonight. Again. You're mine.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>- Yeon"</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you enjoyed this please leave kudos and comment ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>